Bachelor Party
by lorilee66
Summary: Just what the title suggests.  based on events in my story, Champion Of My Heart


"What's taking so long?" Nick Barkley bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. Heath winced slightly as he took a step away. He should know better than to stand that close to Nick. "Jarrod! Come on! Time's a-wastin'!"

A moment later, Jarrod came down the stairs. "What's your hurry, Nick?" he asked, smiling at Nick's impatience. "It's not as though the saloon will be closed before we get there."

Nick clapped Jarrod on the shoulder. "Well, it's not every day I get to celebrate my big brother's engagement to one of the prettiest girls in California," he stated. "Isn't that right, Heath?"

Heath just smiled at Nick's enthusiasm. "I never argue with you when you're right, Nick," he agreed. "The horses are saddled and waiting. Let's go."

As the Barkley brothers headed into town, Nick reflected on the events of the past few months. An old friend of his, Remington Kirk, had moved to Stockton and immediately captured Jarrod's heart. She was just as taken with him and over Christmas Jarrod proposed and Remi accepted. With the wedding only a few days away, Nick and Heath decided to take their older brother into town for an impromptu bachelor party. On the way, Nick commented about how he hoped Remi was a sound sleeper to put up with her new husband's snoring and Jarrod retorted at least she wouldn't have to worry about being accidentally kicked out of the bed, reminding Nick of his childhood tendency to thrash around and wake up on the floor in the morning. Heath just grinned and asked if Jarrod thought there'd be enough space in his room for both he and Remi's wardrobes or if they'd have to convert the neighboring guest room into a closet. Jarrod endured his brothers' good-natured ribbing about his upcoming marital status until they reached Stockton and entered their favorite saloon. The place was crowded as the brothers made their way to the bar.

"Hey, Harry!" Nick called to the bartender. "Give us a bottle of the best in the house! Nothing's too good for my big brother!"

Harry took a bottle of whiskey from the top shelf and placed it on the bar with three glasses. "A little celebrating tonight, boys?" he asked.

Heath lifted his glass after Harry filled it. "Can't let Jarrod get hitched without some kinda sendoff. Who knows if he'll ever get back in here."

Jarrod shook his head as he picked up his drink. "It's not like I'm being sent to prison you know."

"Might as well be!" came a shout from across the bar. Everyone joined in the laughter as Nick held up his glass for a toast. "To my big brother Jarrod," he called, "even though his days are numbered!"

All the saloon's patrons joined in the toast. Millie, one of the girls who worked as a waitress, sidled up between Jarrod and Heath. "All the good ones just get taken," she said with a sigh as she put an arm around Jarrod's waist. Jarrod smiled as he gently removed her arm.

"Sorry, Millie," he told her. "It's shame a fine woman like you will have to settle for the likes of these cowboys."

Nick snorted as Millie turned her attention toward Heath and eyed him appraisingly. "It might not be that big a sacrifice," she mused. Heath blushed as Millie gave his arm a squeeze before sashaying off to take the orders of some newcomers.

Nick watched her walk away with appreciation. "Now that is all the encouragement a fellow needs to stay single."

"I don't know about that Nick," Jarrod replied thoughtfully. "A beautiful woman like Remington is all the encouragement this fellow needs to get married."

Heath held up his glass. "To Remi," he said. They all drained their glasses in a toast to Jarrod's fiancée and Nick poured another round.

"To all the beautiful women we've ever met," he announced and drained his glass again. Heath and Jarrod followed suit.

Nick leaned back against the bar. "Hey, Heath, do you remember that girl in Modesto? Long blonde hair all the way down to that incredible…" He grinned and changed what he was going to say. "Well, she had real long hair," he concluded.

Heath nodded, taking another drink. "I remember. I remember you havin' a hard time keepin' your hands to yourself until that boyfriend of hers showed up. Big fellow," he explained to Jarrod. "Didn't take kindly to Nick's attentions."

Jarrod chuckled at Nick's expression. "I seem to recall you coming home from Modesto with a pair of black eyes and a limp. I never thought that story you told about getting caught in a stampede rang true."

Nick refilled their glasses. "And now you're going to tell me you've never been chased off by a jealous husband," he accused Jarrod. "That brunette last Fourth of July before Red came to town?"

"She never told me she was married," Jarrod defended himself.

"Don't think you'll have to worry about that one, big brother," Heath told him. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone as besotted as you and Remi." He turned to Nick. "Why, just the other day, they were supposed to be talkin' over details for the wedding. When I walked by, there wasn't a whole lot of talkin' going on."

Nick chuckled as Jarrod tried to hide his embarrassment by emptying his glass. "I know what you mean Heath," he replied, pushing it even further. "Jarrod said he and Remi were going for a ride, and if I hadn't walked into the stable, I don't think they would've gotten very far." He took a drink. "Or maybe they would have," he added wickedly

Jarrod recovered from his initial embarrassment as he topped up his brothers' glasses. "I'm two days away from being married to the most beautiful, irresistible woman I've ever met. And when it comes to Remington, I have no resistance whatsoever."

"And can you really blame him?" Heath asked Nick. Nick shook his head.

"Nope. Can't say that I do." Nick emptied the bottle into his glass. "Harry, bring us another!" he called to the bartender and Harry obliged.

As the evening progressed, the Barkley boys worked on polishing off the second bottle. Nick's stories grew more outrageous and Heath proposed toasts that were even wilder, toasting the whiskey they were drinking, their horses, even the cattle on the ranch. Jarrod found his brothers amusing and just enjoyed listening to the things they came up with.

Finally, Harry suggested that it might be time for them to head home. Nick lifted the almost empty whiskey bottle and looked at it critically. "S'pose y're right, Harry," he agreed. He looked over to where Jarrod was resting his head on the bar. Nick shook him. "C'mon, big brother, time t'go."

Jarrod stood up, a little too fast. Heath grabbed him, none too steady himself, and they both almost fell over.

Harry shook his head, grinning. "Hate to be you boys when you get home and your mother sees you."

Heath turned to Nick. "Oh, she'll be asleep, right, Nick?"

Nick nodded. "Right, Heath. See y'later, Harry."

Harry watched as they weaved their way out the doors before he started cleaning up. It was a good thing the Barkley horses were well trained, he thought, otherwise those boys might have a hard time finding their way home.

As it was, they had a hard time finding the horses. When they arrived, they had to tether them across the street since the hitching rails near the saloon were crowded. Luckily, Coco nickered when he heard Nick's voice and they made their way across the street. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Jarrod and Nick made it into the saddle. Heath made it the first try but he landed awkwardly against the saddle horn, causing himself considerable pain. His brothers winced in sympathy and waited for him to recover before turning their horses towards home.

The ride back was quieter than the ride in. It took a while to get to the ranch since they had to take it slow if they wanted to remain in the saddle. If one of them fell off, there was no guarantee he'd make it back on. They made it without mishap and the house was dark when they rode up. One of the hands was still awake and offered to unsaddle the horses when he saw the state his employers were in. They were going to be in for more than their share of teasing when he told the rest of the men.

Heath was having trouble opening the front door, pulling on it futilely. Nick solved the problem by pushing it open, causing Heath to stumble forward and almost knock the lamp off the side table.

"Heath! Watch where y're goin'!" Nick said loudly.

"Shh!" Both Heath and Jarrod tried to silence the loud cowboy. "Let's try not to wake up Mother," Jarrod advised.

At the bottom of the grand staircase, Heath looked up. "Boy howdy," he exclaimed softly, "I never re'lized b'fore how big these stairs are."

Jarrod managed two steps before he lost his balance and toppled back into his brothers, knocking all three of them to the floor. "Sorry," he apologized.

Heath pushed Jarrod off and managed to get upright with the aid of the banister. "Think y'need some help, big brother," he told Jarrod. "C'mon, Nick, let's get'm t'bed."

Nick grinned as he got unsteadily to his feet with Heath's help. "Of course, it'll be easier t'get'm t'bed two days from now."

"That is a rude and tasteless comment," Jarrod pointed out as Heath and Nick hoisted him to a standing position. "And entirely accurate," he added after a moment's consideration.

Now standing, the three Barkleys carefully looked up the stairs. It did seem like a long way.

"Nothin' ventured, nothin' gained," stated Nick in his typically loud voice.

"Shh!" Heath and Jarrod glared at him.

"Onward an' upward," Nick added without a noticeable change in volume.

Arm in arm for support, the brothers headed up the stairs. Heath wobbled but managed to regain his balance. A few steps further and Nick wasn't so fortunate. He tried to steady himself, but overbalanced and all three went head over heel down the stairs.

They lay there, catching their breath.

"If at first y'don't succeed-" Nick started.

"Give up and sleep in the library," Jarrod finished.

"I'm with you, Jarrod," Heath agreed as they staggered to their feet. "Comin' Nick?"

Nick looked back up the stairs. They did seem awfully big. "I guess discretion c'n be the better part of valour," he concurred as he followed his brothers. "But I get the sofa!"

Victoria smiled as she carefully closed her door. Even though the household was about to enter a new chapter in their lives, some things would never change. She went back to sleep secure in the knowledge that her sons would always stand by each other, no matter what changes the years brought to the Barkley family.


End file.
